Fly On
by maximumwolf242
Summary: *Squeal to A New Life and a New Love* The last story was of my mother and father, and how they came to be. This stories, is of me and my brother. And how we came to be.
1. Prolog

~~~8 years later~~~

Layla's P.O.V

I stood in the clearing by our house, the wind was blowing and the grass flowed with it. I caught the sound of rustling in the trees, looking up I saw a glimpse of black. I narrowed my eyes and crouched, I smirked, and leaped off the ground. "Owen!" I shouted flying to the tree. "Got ya!" I said pinning my brother to the trunk of the tree. He looked bewildered for a moment, and then we both laughed. This was our usual routine, I looked down went I heard my mom calling.

"Layla, Owen, lunch is ready!" She called.

"Race ya!" Owen challenged shooting out of the tree.

I flew after him, and then stopped. My wings stroked the air as I looked over the ocean, I saw dad. His 15 foot wings sliced the sky; he landed and tucked his wings in. He'd grown his hair long again; I swear he can't make his mind up whether to keep it short or long. Dad tilted his head, signaling for me to come inside. I nodded, and landed. My wings stretched out, the sun causing the black streaks to look purple. I followed my father and brother into our house, we were safe here. No one knew about it, no one knew about us. What we were. My gaze turned to the beach, the water crashing against the rocks. I looked up at the sky, and saw the rest of my family flying. All but one was in the air, I felt my heart clench as I looked at the grave sitting near the path down to the beach.

I walked over to it, and laid some fresh flowers down. Like I did every other week, I gazed at the letters on the wooden tomb stone. _Ari_. Uncle Ari had died when I turned nine, my mother told me it was because of his "expiration date" that the creatures like him had. He was an Eraser. One of our sworn enemies, but he was mom's brother, so he was part of our family. Till he died that is. I looked back at the house, through the window I saw everyone sitting at the table.

The last story was of my mother and father, and how they came to be. This stories, is of me and my brother. And how _we _came to be.

* * *

**Alright, I know I promised you guys the squeal would be posted today. The first chapter may also be posted today, I'm working on it as we speak.**


	2. Chapter 1: Owen

**Disclaimer: I only own Layla, Owen, and any other OC's that may be involved in this story. I own no one from the MR Series **

Owen's P.O.V

I watched as Layla came in from outside, she walked to the stairs. "Layla, aren't you going to eat?" My mom asked. Layla shook her head, and said she wasn't hungry. Then she disappeared upstairs, a worried look washed over my mom's face. But dad was all over it. He put an arm around her shoulder, and kissed the side of her head. "Geeze you two, get a room." I teased. Dad smirked at me, and we all laughed. I still couldn't believe that they were only thirty-two, they still looked twenty. I finished eating, and then thanked Iggy for cooking. He gave me his usual wide grin, and then went back to putting up the leftovers. I walked to Layla's door, and knocked. After a minute or two, I opened the door. Only to be greeted by empty pink walls. She wasn't in there, so I went to the next place she was bound to be. I opened her bedroom window, and spread my black wings.

"Hey." I said landing on the roof.

"What?" She asked looking up at me.

"Geez, someone's a Ms. Snippy pants." I said sitting next to her.

"Go away Owen."

"Make me."

She grumbled and rolled her eyes, she laid her head back on her arms which were resting on her knees. I pulled her in for a hug, but of course she rejected me. I crossed my arms behind my head and lay back, "Fine don't accept my hug." I snorted. Ignoring me she kept looking at the grave in the yard, I sighed and closed my eyes.

"How long has it been…since he died?" She muttered.

"Six years." I replied, looking over at her. "Come on Layla, you still can't be missing him."

She bit her lip, like she did before she cried. I sat up and hugged her, regretting that I'd said that. I knew she missed him; he practically died right before her eyes. After he died, she was never the same. For an entire month, she didn't eat or sleep. All she did was sit in front of his grave after we buried him; she sat out there every day. Even when it rained, I remember one day when it was storming. It took dad, mom, and Iggy to drag her inside. She cried all the time, once she even came into my room completely balling tears. She was too old to sleep in my mom and dad's bed, so she'd come to me for comfort.

"Layla I'm sorry…" I apologized holding her tighter. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok, you're right." She said pulling away from me.

She spread her wings and threw herself off the roof, I watched her fly off. Then I sighed, and went back inside. I went into my room and got on my laptop, I got on my blog. Well it was my dad's blog, but he didn't need it anymore, so he gave it to me. I didn't really change anything, but he told me I could do whatever I wanted with it. I figured in case he ever changed his mind about giving it to a fifteen year old, so I just used that same site and made a blog of my own, complete with background music. My fingers dashed across the keyboard, and then there was a knock at the door. "It's open." I said. The door opened, and I saw Dad come in.

"You find your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was up on the roof. But she flew off again." I replied.

"Ok, your mom was worried." He said closing the door.

"Hey dad?"

"What's up?"

"Can I go to town?"

"Sure, but be back by six. If your mom wakes up and sees you gone, she'll kill me."

I snickered, and then I realized he really meant it. I walked out of my room after he left; I grabbed my skateboard and left the house. I decided I'd go to the skate park, flapping my wings I flew to the skate park. I landed in a dense clump of trees, that was what mom and dad always told me to do. I tucked in my wings, then dropped my board and kicked off. Swerving down the street; I leaped over a trash can and stopped near the ramps.

"Yo Owen!" Gazzy yelled running over to me.

"I thought you were at the house, dad let you leave too?" I asked him.

He nodded and gave me a big grin; we dropped our boards and raced through the park. We came to a flight of stairs; I jumped up and listened to the sweet sound of my board skid across the metal railing. Gazzy tried that same stunt, and ended up falling. I quickly snapped out my wings and held his pits, preventing him from going face first into the concrete.

"Dude put those away!" He shouted.

"Gee, you're welcome from me saving you from needing plastic surgery." I rolled my eyes.

He nudged me "Haha, thanks bro."

I rolled my eyes again, and then saw something brown flash by. I looked over at the trees where I saw it; I narrowed my eyes, and skated over to it. By the time I got there, nothing was there. Then I saw a flash of brown again, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Jeb.

"Gas, up and away, now!" I shouted leaping in the air. He flew alongside me as I scanned the area below, how the hell was that bastard here? I flew in the opposite direction from home, just in case he would follow us. We landed in a clearing, looking at the trees. I knew he was following us, I knew it was him. I'd seen his messed up eye.

"What are we gonna do?" Gazzy asked.

"We fly home, tell mom and dad he's back." I replied, not taking my eyes off the trees.

When a shadow appeared we took a fighting stance, both of our eyes widened when we saw who really stepped out of the trees.


	3. Chapter 2: Layla

Layla's P.O.V

"Where did those bimbo's go?" I sighed to myself as I flew. Flapping my wings I looked down, mom had sent me to find my troublesome brothers. I flew over a field, and spotted them. I gasped...an Eraser. Quickly diving down I landed in front of them, I narrowed my eyes at the Eraser. It was a girl, her red eyes widened and she cowered, backing away slowly. She turned and ran off.

"You bozos ok?" I asked looking at my brothers.

"Hey we're not bozos!" They snapped.

I sighed, "Let's just go."

I bent my knees and leaped up, flapping my wings. I heard Owen and Gazzy following me, when we got home, it was hilarious. Mom had Dad, Owen, and Gazzy sitting at the table. She chewed dad out about letting them go into town alone, she was a bit overprotective, but I couldn't blame her.

"I'm going to my room." I announced at the stairs.

"Dinner in ten." She said looking at me, and then narrowed her eyes when Dad got up to move. "Butt back in that chair Mister!"

"What's Uncle Iggy cooking?" I knew better than to assume she was cooking.

"I think pork chops." She replied.

"Kay." I muttered.

I walked upstairs, and then went into my room. Sighing I fell onto my bed, my eyes closed briefly. I laid there in silence, and then sat up. "I need a shower." I got up and walked to my closet. Picking out a pair of skinny jeans and a green tank-top, I walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

The water poured over me, like a heavy rain. I ruffled my feathers, enjoying the water slipping down them. I'd often thought of what it'd be like without wings, just being normal. I shook my head, I could never be normal. I'd heard mom give Nudge the talk years ago, back when she wanted to cut off her wings after boys kept rejecting her. I really don't see the point in getting a boy's attention, whoops. Off topic again. Anyway, I was a bird-kid to the bone. If I were to remove my wings it wouldn't change anything, I can't very well rip my bones out.

Sighing I reached for my towel, and wrapped it around my body. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I was skinny. I'd always be skinny. I'd never be one of those girls who had to be wary about what they ate in order to stay thin, I'd never be normal. Shaking my head, I got dressed then walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I looked out my window; the sky looked like a painting. The sun setting, casting a pink-ish red color over the clouds. The breezes caused the ocean to stir from its peaceful slumber, waves crashed against the rocks. You could almost say this was paradise, gazing at my uncle's grave, I realized...  
That it's not.


	4. Chapter 4: Fang

**Alright guys, I'm back! I know it took forever to update, but I finally did it. I had some trouble with my laptop, that's why it took forever, stupid thing was busted. But I got it fixed, and next week is the last week of school, so expect to see more updates. :)**

* * *

"Honestly Fang, how many times have I told you not to let the kids go to town without one of us?" Max snapped at me.

I sighed, "They're not babies anymore, they can take care of themselves."

"Still." Max growled warningly.

I rolled my eyes and sat her on the bed, "Just sit there and look pretty."

Max gaped at me, and went to smack me. Before she could there was a knock on the door, I walked away from Max and opened the door. Angel was at the door, she looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Layla hasn't come out of her room in a while…" She murmured.

I nodded and glanced back at Max, I gave her the I'll-talk-to-her look. I let Angel into the room, knowing she wanted to be with Max. I walked to Layla's room, her door was locked. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, I opened the window in the hall and flew out. I flew around the house to her bedroom window; I saw her lying on her bed fast asleep. I tried the window, but it was locked too. I flew back to the hall window, there wasn't a way for me to get into her room, and she was alright so there wasn't anything to worry about. Walking back to the window I closed and locked it then watched a door across the hall open, Iggy. The Strawberry blond headed thirty-two year old came out of his room that was next to Owens, he was struggling to get something out of his room.

"Need some help Ig?" I asked walking toward him.

"Yeah, I can't get this stupid board out of the door." He said tugging on the surfboard again.

I grabbed the board and turned it the correct way, then passed it to him.

"Thanks." He said tucking it under his arm.

"Hey Ig, can you talk to Layla. She's locked herself in her room again." I said.

"Fang." Iggy sighed setting the board down as he leaned against it. "We all know she likes you more than anyone in this house, just go talk to her yourself."

Well he was right, ever since she was little Layla did like me best. I distinctively remember when Max would always complain that she Layla didn't like her. Or wait, maybe that was me? Hell I don't remember, I'm getting too old for this stuff. I sighed and walked over to Layla's door, I knocked and waited. I heard the lock click, then saw it open. Layla stood in the doorway, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a green tank-top.

"What?" She asked snappily.

"I wanted to check on you." I answered.

"I'm fine." She said closing the door. "Now go away!"

"Hey!" I snapped wedging my foot between the door.

Layla groaned in annoyance, she flung open the window and threw one leg out. I came into the room and pulled her inside before she could go, she struggled and kicked me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and then she flew out of the window.


	5. Chapter 5: Kylarth

Max's P.O.V

"Fang, why did I hear yelling?" I asked coming into the room.

Fang sighed heavily, "It was just Layla…"

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, I'll get everyone and we'll go and look for her."

"I'll go too."

Fang nodded and left the room to get the Flock; I spread my wings and flew out of the room. Looking in all directions I tried to think of where she would go, a hint of sunlight causing something to shine caught my attention. I looked over at my brother's grave, there was something hanging on it. I flew closer, and saw it was a gold chain. I landed and picked it up, examining it I found initials carved into it. _KL_. I stuffed it in my pocket, and then joined everyone else when they got outside.

"Alright here's the plan," I announced. "Iggy you and Nudge fly east to anywhere you think she would go, Gazzy you and Angel do the same but go west, Owen you'll come with me and your father."

"Got it." They said before taking off.

Owen, Fang, and I flew in the direction Fang said Layla had gone in. I was hoping she was alright and that we'd find her soon, it was getting dark.

xxx somewhere in a faraway field xxx

Layla's P.O.V

I gave my wings one last flap before I landed; I was tired I'd been flying practically all day. My stomach growled, dang it I forgot how long it's been since I ate. I was in a field of grass; I sat down in the tall grass. I brought my knees to my chest and laid my head on top of them, watching as the sunset cast colors of red and orange over the sky. I sighed and laid back in the grass, looking up at the sky. Suddenly I could hear rustling, shooting up I looked around. There was a line of grass moving aside as something came in my direction, narrowing my eyes I got into a fighting stance. I waited for endless minutes for something to jump out, the only thing that did, was a little white bunny. I could tell it was just as surprised as me, since it turned and tailed out after seeing me.

"Guess I'm back to being alone." I sighed. The sun went down a while later, there was more rustling but I assumed it was just an animal. Closing my eyes I tried to relax, stress was eating at me like a starved animal. Suddenly I could hear breathing…and it wasn't mine. I looked up, the grass shifted more, and something big was coming right to me. I moved silently, knowing that if I flew I'd be spotted almost immediately, my only chance was to wait until the sun went down. I saw a huge brown dog appear out of nowhere, although it didn't look like a dog. It had the pattern of a fox, black fur stretched up from its paws to its elbows, a black mask on its face, green eyes shimmering like emeralds. It was extremely thin, like it hadn't eaten in months. The animal collapsed onto its side, panting with its tongue lolled out of its mouth. I came out of the grass, and knelt next to it. It was really a beautiful animal, although I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, and I was not going to look.

"You okay boy?" I asked. I felt back calling him 'it' so I figured just assume it was a boy.

He nodded.

"Whoa, you understand me?" I gasped.

He nodded again, "Yes."

"And you can talk?!" I shouted. ok its official, he is not a dog.

He sat up, sitting like the creature he was. Scratching his left ear he looked at me, "My name is Kylarth, who are you?"

I didn't think it was smart to tell him my real name, "Miranda, it's nice to meet you Kylarth. What are you? A magic dog or wolf or something?"

He laughed, as if the question was hysterical when I was clearly serious. He shook his head, "I'm what you'd call an Eraser." My eyes widened he…was an Eraser? I backed away from him, how could that be? He looked like a freaking dog or a wolf, and he walked on all fours Erasers walked on twos like humans. He looked at me in surprise, I shoot up. "I gotta go!" I shouted running. A pair of arms wrapped around me, I looked back and saw him standing on twos, I gulped.

"Don't go yet, your fun to talk to." He said.

"You're an Eraser; I have to get away from you. You're dangerous." I snapped.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." His grip eased.

I took the opportunity and kicked him; I could hear three of his ribs break as he slid against the ground. It was dark now, so I ran and snapped my wings out, flying as fast as I could. I crashed into something, and then fell toward the ground. I figured out it was a someone I collided into.

"Oww." He moaned.

I looked up "Owen!"

"Geez what where you're flying," He rubbed his head "God that hurt."

"Owen there's an Eraser!" I shouted remembering Kylarth.

"What where?" He asked looking around, holding me protectively.

"Over there." I said pointing to where I last saw Kylarth.

He nodded and flew in that direction, but when he got there…  
Kylarth was gone…


	6. Chapter6:things that go bump inthe night

Owen's P.O.V

I kept looking for the Eraser, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked at Layla, but she was gone. "What the…" I looked around. "Where did she go?" I sighed; she's always been a wanderer. I walked back toward home, figuring she'd find her way back. I didn't feel like flying, my back was hurting. Shoving my hands into my pockets I walked along the road into town, it was sort of crowded when I got to town, but then again when was it not? I sighed; it was the usual, the same song playing from the music store and same smells from the restaurants. Suddenly I heard a sound, like a bump or a thud coming down from an alley. I saw a shadow move, tilting my head I decided to investigate. "Hello?" I asked walking into the alley. "Is someone down here?"

I could hear the sound of rustling; I saw a heap of garbage bags at the end of the alley. I walked towards it, tilting my head to try and shift through the shadows. I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on, what little light it provided did me good. I saw a girl sitting on the trash bags, she looked around my age. She had on jean short shorts, a pink tank-top, black stockings, and a pair of grey vans. She was thin with a curvy body from what I could tell; she had long brown hair, traumatized grey eyes, and vampire-pale skin. When the light from my cell phone hit her she screamed and burrowed into the trash bags, damn am I that scary? I walked over and moved some of the bags, smiling a little so she knew I wasn't a threat.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered. "Are you okay, what are you doing out here alone?"

"I-I-I w-was h-hungry, I-I d-don't have a-any m-m-money." She stuttered.

"Why don't you come out of there, and I'll treat you to a burger?" I asked.

She looked scared and backed away, I held my hand out. "You can trust me." She looked up at me, then nodded and came out. She took my hand shook; I guess she was still scared. I assured her that everything was alright, though she didn't look convinced. I took her hand and led her to a burger joint; she shook when other people came into the area. I opened my jacket and tucked it around her; she looked up at me as she was flushed against my chest. I smiled at her, she blushed and looked away. I ordered two burgers, some fries, and two sodas. She took her food and looked up at me, as if waiting to be ordered to do something.

"Let's get a seat." I said walking to one of the booths.

"Ok." She said following me.

She sat down next to me and looked at her burger; she tilted her head and turned it over. I unwrapped mine and watched as she copied me, I watched her sniff the food then slowly take a bite out of it. A glint of amazement sparked in her eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit when she got ketchup on the corner of her mouth.

"Does it taste good?" I asked, wiping the ketchup from her face.

"Y-Y-Yes." She shuttered.

She quickly went back to eating, she smiled and then went to scarf down the fries. It looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in a while; I frowned and put my hand on her head, rubbing it softly. She looked up at me, tilting her head as she blinked at me. "Where'd you come from?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7: intruder

Layla's P.O.V

I crept into my room through the window, and laid on my bed. I held my hand over my heart, which was pounding so hard it hurt. Who was that guy, Kylarth? How could I trust that he was like Uncle Ari, how could I know whether he was a good Eraser or a bad Eraser? I sighed heavily, I needed a shower. I got up and walked to my bathroom, suddenly there was something hitting my window. I looked at it, and then heard it again. I walked to my window and looked out, then sighed in relief. It was only a raccoon; we had a lot of them around here. I remember when Owen was little he came inside with a raccoon asking dad if he could keep it as a pet, which he got turned down to. I opened the window; it was only a baby raccoon. "You stuck up here little guy?" I asked petting its head. I picked up the raccoon and went downstairs, I set him down outside. "Alright now get going, I'm sure your mom is looking for you." The raccoon scampered off, and I went back inside. Then the phone rang, I went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You really shouldn't keep your window open; you don't know who could get in." A male voice said, and then the phone hung up.

"What?!" I panicked.

I was the only one in the house, no one else was here. I stood still, listening for anything to determine where the intruder was. I heard a thump from upstairs; I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Walking toward the stairs, I listened again. I didn't recognize the voice on the phone; could they have used a voice disguiser? I went upstairs slowly, hearing one of the doors open then shut. I gulped, and took a deep breath. Walking up the stairs I stood in the hall, all of the doors were closed. I checked every room, no one was there. I went in my room next; there was no sign of anyone being inside. Except that the window was closed, I guess whoever it was decided to leave. I put the knife down on the desk, and sat on my bed.

I tried to distinguish who it could have been on the phone; it wasn't anyone from the family. My money was still on Kylarth, he was the only guy I'd met outside the family. I sighed and went to my bathroom, locking the door I decided I'd shower. I turned on the water then went to get a towel, suddenly I heard a yelp. I swung open the shower Curtin and saw a boy with his back pressed against the wall, he was dressed in a green V neck shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of convers. He had brown hair that was matted to his forehead, vibrant hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. I turned off the water, not to stop it from hitting him, but to prevent it from getting all over the floor.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my shower?" I ordered.

"I-I…" He shuttered but fell silent as he winced and held himself.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, showing him a bit of compassion.

He nodded; I saw blood mix in with the water that was being drained. I gasped, and told him to hold on. Then I dug through the cabinets, I found a first-aid-kit and set it on the bathroom counter. Then I walked over to him, I put my hands on my knees and leaned in, tilting my head. "Where are you hurt?" I asked. He didn't say anything at first, he only looked away.

"Just tell me, I'll help you." I coaxed.

"My chest…" He muttered.

"Just stay in the tub ok, take off your shirt and I'll get some bandages to wrap your wound. I told him as I held a rag. I watched as he stripped himself of his shirt, I could see a slight redness appear on his cheeks. I gasped when I saw his wound; there was a large gash on his chest, like a bear had hit him. He crawled out of the tub and sat on the rim, looking at me as if I were going to hurt him again. "Hey it's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." I waved the rag a little. "I'm gonna clean the wound out, disinfect it, and then wrap it up ok." He nodded in understanding and sat still against the tub.

I tried not to press the rag too hard against his wound, it was pretty deep and I didn't want to hurt him more. He showed signs of pain, but I didn't take them literal. After I cleaned his wound and disinfected it, I wrapped his chest in white bandages. Suddenly I heard a knock on my bedroom window; I looked at him and put a finger over my lips. "stay here and be quiet." I told him. He nodded and his back in the shower, I opened the door to the bathroom and went into my room, dad was at my window. Oh great, what could be better than having my dad at my window while a guy is hiding in my shower?


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Strangers

Owen's P.O.V

"Where'd you come from?" I asked. She didn't answer only stared at me; I smiled a bit and shook it off. I paid for our food, and then walked out of the restaurant with her following me. She walked next to me trembling looking around frantically as if something was going to jump out at her, I put my arm around her as we walked.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" I wondered.

"Y-Y-Yes." She stuttered.

"Alright, I'll walk you home." I said.

"No I can go myself." She protested.

I could tell she was lying, my wings twitched beneath my shirt. I picked her up, ignoring her screams. She slapped me and ran out of my arms, "Hey!" I shouted as I ran after her. I quickly caught her and pinned her to the side of a building, she screamed and cried. Begging for me to let her go, she struggled to get away, tears running down her cheeks. I looked into her eyes for a moment, trying to read what she was feeling inside. Terror, terror was all I could read. I pulled her close and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm just trying to help you." I said softly. She shook against my chest, burying her head into my chest. I held her until she calmed down a bit; I went to pick her up again. She trembled but didn't struggle; I assured her nothing was going to happen.

After lifting her into my arms, I was shocked. She was so thin; she probably didn't even weigh ninety pounds. I walked into an alley she starts hyperventilating and shaking like a Chihuahua, "Its ok." I said as I spread my wings. "Just hold on tight." I pulled my wings back and shot into the sky, I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she buried her head into my shoulder. After a while of flying I landed in front of my house, I figured in her condition I couldn't let her stay on the street. She trembled and looked around frantically; I set her down and took her hand.

"It's ok, you're safe here." I told her.

"W-W-Where are we?" Her voice broke.

"We're at my house; you'll be safe here until you get a little better." I said leading her inside.

She fell silent then looked down; I went inside and set her down on the couch. "Hey dad, Mom!" I called walking to the stairs. I heard footsteps then looked up and saw dad coming down the stairs, he looked at me, and then at the girl on the couch. Shit I don't even know her name! The hell is wrong with me?! Dad looked back at me, his eyes asking why she was here. She immediately started shaking and crying, holding her head covering her ears as she curled into a ball. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Hey it's ok; calm down nothing's going to happen." I told her.

"Who is she?" Dad asked.

"A friend of mine, I was out walking and found her in an alley. I think she was mugged because she was out cold when I found her, I brought her here so she could recover." I lied.

Dad glanced at her, his eyes cold black holes. He nodded at her, a way of saying welcome. She looked away nervously, clinging to me like a child about to get a shot. I rubbed her back and whispered to her, telling her everything was alright. She looked up at me, her eyes begging for help. I realized it was because dad was here, he was making her uncomfortable. "Hey dad, can you go. You're making her uncomfortable." I requested. He nodded and apologized, then went upstairs. She looked around as she held herself, I could tell she was scared, but of what I didn't know.

Layla's P.O.V

I sat on my bed after dad left; I let out a sigh of relief. Dad had left which cancelled out one of my problems. I got up off the bed and went into the bathroom, knocking on the door I waited hear something. I saw the knob twist and the door open; he came out dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. Coincidentally he was the same height as Owen, so I figured he wouldn't mind if I borrowed one of his outfits.

"Good you got changed, but you probably shouldn't wear the shirt while you're hurt." I told him.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized taking off his shirt.

"It's ok, it's just if you keep it on the wound might get caught in it."

He took off his shirt and set it down, on the desk in my room. He sighed to himself and leaned against the wall, then slid down it. I sat in front of him, I figured asking what was wrong would only make things worse. His eyes darted around the room; he shot up off the floor and winced. "I have to leave." He growled. I grabbed his arm and sat him on the bed, he looked up at me.

"You're hurt, just stay here and rest." I told him.

"You don't understand I have to go." He said pushing himself away from me.

I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him onto the bed, "Sit your ass down!" I snapped.

He obligated and stayed put; I sighed and rubbed my forehead. What am I getting myself into…


	9. Chapter 9: Secretly enemies

Layla's P.O.V

"He's gone now." I said after dad had left. "You can come out." A moment later the boy that I had found in my shower scurried out from under my bed, he sat on the floor in the center of the room. I surveyed his body language, trying to get some hint on what he was thinking. "Who are you, why were you in my shower?" I asked. He looked up at me; I could tell by the flicker in his eyes he was hiding something. He stood up, and walked to the window. I threw a pillow at the back of his head; he flinched and looked back at me. "I'm not playing games, answer my question!" I snapped. He smirked as if he'd won some prize in a game; he made his way toward me in an intimidating way. I wasn't scared of him, from what I could tell he was human, and I wasn't. Suddenly his hands caught my wrist and pinned them over my head, my back pressed against a wall. I looked deep into his dark eyes, I saw them change. His eyes turned to those of a wolf…a wolf who I had seen before. His eyes changed back and he looked at me sincerely, his lips moved closer. I closed my eyes and turned my head thinking he was going to kiss me, but instead his lips met my ear. "If danger peruses you, call me and I shall fight it." He spoke just above a whisper.

Before I could ask him what he met he disappeared, I looked down at the floor and my eyes widened. There were a pair of large paw prints, I don't know my but my heart was racing and I couldn't breathe. I clawed at the knob of my door and scrambled into the hallway, I couldn't get the image of his eyes out of my mind. They were so strong yet so soft, I felt my throat close up and I fell to my knees. My vision was clouded, I felt so lightheaded. Suddenly a door opened and a foot tapped my back, "Layla!" A voice shouted. I looked up and saw mom, she got on her knees and lifted me into her arms. I coughed and held my head, hearing his words ring in my head. _If danger peruses you, call me and I shall fight it. _I faintly heard my mother yell for my father, and then I saw him rush up the stairs. I began to cough, struggling to breathe, everything went black.

Owen's P.O.V

I looked over at the girl as she walked; she had a hood over her head. It had gotten cold out so I gave her my hoodie to where, she sneezed from the cold and bundled up tighter. I put my arm around her to warm her up, "Do you have somewhere to stay?" I asked. She looked down and shook her head, tears welled in her eyes. She pulled away from me and ran off; she ran and slipped in a puddle from the recent rain. Taking instinct I jumped toward her and snapped out my wings, catching her before she could fall. She looked up at me wide eyed, scared by the sight of my wings. I flapped my wings and got off the ground; I pulled her close and landed near the house. She was scared, soaked to the bone, and starved. I landed on the roof; she pushed herself away from me and began to shake.

"W-Who are you…w-what are you?" She shuttered.

"Let's get you inside, it'll rain." I said tucking in my wings.

"N-No!" She screeched.

I swooped my arm under her back before she fell off the roof, she struggled but I held her face in my hands. "Listen," I said sincerely. "You don't have to stay here, only for the night ok?" She looked into my eyes, searching for what I was guessing was trust. Then she nodded, agreeing to stay the night. I wrapped my arms around her and flew into my room, tucking in my wings I released her. She looked around the room, and found a corner she could call home for the night.

"You don't have to sleep in a corner, you can sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor." I told her.

"I-I'm ok down here." She stuttered.

I picked her up off the floor and sat her on the bed; I pulled on the confuter and slipped her underneath. After tucking her in I pulled out my sleeping bag from the closet and set it up on the floor, crawling inside I closed my eyes to go to sleep. I felt something poke my shoulder a few hours later; opening my eyes I looked behind me. I saw her sitting behind me, sitting up I rubbed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a yawn.

"I-I can't sleep." She whispered.

I crawled out of the sleeping bag and picked her up; I laid her back on the bed and covered here up. "It's ok, as long as I'm here there's nothing to be scared of. I'll protect you." I said reassuringly as I pet her head. She looked up at me, I titled my head. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head and burrowed into the covers and went to sleep, I lay on the floor and looked up blankly at the ceiling, letting out a yawn.

Layla's P.O.V

I opened my eyes; I was lying in my bed in my room. I sat up and held my head in pain, my eyes hurt so bad I didn't want to open them. I managed to stagger out of bed; I opened my door and went downstairs. The house was quiet, and I mean like spooky quiet. I saw uncle Iggy outside flying, so I assumed the others were outside as well. I walked to the door and spread my wings, I looked up and saw mom, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge flying around. I looked around for dad, and then I spotted him sitting on the roof. I flew up and landed on the roof, I tucked my wings in and sat next to him. It hurt too much to fly, so I decided I should just stay on the roof.

"You alright?" Dad asked.

I nodded, "Little pain won't knock me down."

Dad smirked, "You're mother's words exactly."

I looked around, "Where is Owen, is he still sleeping?"

Dad nodded.

I sniffed the air, I smelt some putrid odor. I spread my wings despite how much it hurt, I recognized that scent. I flapped my wings and flew toward it; I looked down and saw a large field. My eyes widened, there were two Erasers fighting and…Owen was down there. I landed and ran towards him.

"Owen!" I shouted.

"Layla, what are you doing here?" He asked astonished.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said.

"Watch out!" He shouted.

I jumped back as the Erasers came rolling towards us, I recognized one as Kylarth but the other I hadn't seen before, and she was a female not a male. "Melanie!" Owen called to the female Eraser. Her ears perked and she looked up at him, she kicked off Kylarth and ran to him, hiding behind him like a puppy that had done something wrong. Kylarth ran towards her, I countered him and slammed into his side, causing him to fall. I pinned him down and locked him in a headlock. "Mind explaining why you're here?" I asked. He put his paws on my arm and made a choking noise, I loosened my grip.

"Owen why is that Eraser hiding behind you?" I asked looking at him.

He put his hand on her head as she changed to her human form, "She's a friend." He said, and then looked down at her. "You're ok, he won't hurt you."

"Hide behind him! He can't protect you from me!" Kylarth snarled.

I elbowed him in the head, "Shut up."

He snarled and looked up at me; I gasped and let him go. He charged off into another direction. His eyes. I'd seen them before…Could Kylarth have been the boy in my shower that night? It had to be that…his eyes were the same. I sighed to myself and looked at Owen and the girl; she was on her knees clinging to his leg as if she were a shy child. I narrowed my eyes a bit. Why was she hiding behind my brother knowing he was the enemy?


End file.
